Guardians of Ga'Hoole
' Guardians of Ga'Hoole' (sometimes shortened to "GoG") is novel series by Kathryn Lasky. The series is about a young Barn Owl named Soren. Also, Wolves of the Beyond is the spin-off series of Guardians of Ga'Hoole. The series has 15 books, along with two field-guides. The first three books, The Capture, The Siege and The Rescue, were made into a movie, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. The Capture Release Date: June 1, 2003 :Soren is born in the forest of Tyto, a tranquil kingdom where the Barn Owls dwell. But evil lurks in the owl world, evil that threatens to shatter Tyto's peace and change the course of Soren's life forever. Soren is captured and taken to a dark and forbidding canyon. It's called an orphanage, but Soren believes it's something far worse. He and his friend Gylfie know that the only way out is up. To escape, they will need to do something they have never done before—fly.' And so begins a magical journey. Along the way, Soren and Gylfie meetTwilight and Digger. The four owls band together to seek the truth and protect the owl world from unimaginable danger.'' :It began as a dream. A quest for the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, a mythic place where each night an order of owls rises to perform noble deeds. There Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger hope to find inspiration to fight the evil that dwells in the owl kingdom. The Journey :''It began as a dream. A quest for the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, a mythic place where each night an order of owls rises to perform noble deeds. There Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger hope to find inspiration to fight the evil that dwells in the owl kingdom. '' :''The journey is long and harrowing. When Soren and his friends finally arrive at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, they will be tested in ways they never dreamed and face challenges they never imagined. If they can learn from their leaders and from one another, they will soon become true Guardians Of Ga'Hoole -honest and brave, wise and true. '' The Rescue '''Release Date: 2004 :Ever since Soren was kidnapped and taken to the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls, he has longed to see his sister, Eglantine, again. Now Eglantine is back in Soren's life, but she's been through an ordeal too terrible for words. And Ezylryb, Soren's mentor, has disappeared. Deep within Soren's gizzard, something more powerful than knowledge tells him there is a connection between these mysterious events. :In order to rescue Ezylryb, Soren must embark on a perilous quest. It will bring him face-to-face with a force more dangerous than anything the rulers of St. Aggie's could have devised - and a truth that threatens to destroy the owl kingdom. '' The Siege '''Release Date: 2004' Tensions erupt in the owl kingdom when the forces of evil wage war aginist the protecters of good. Enraged by his clash with Soren and driven by an all-consuming desire for power, Kludd and his group, the Pure Ones, launch an attack upon the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The noble owls who live there must fight fiercely to protect their resources and defend their honor. Meanwhile, Soren is called upon by the elders of the great tree to lead a mission back to the one place he thought he'd never see again - St. Aegolius Acadamey for Orphaned Owls. He and his crew will have to enter St. Aggie's as spies, then leave unnoticed once their work was done. Soren escaped the rocky confines of St. Aggie's once. If peace is to be restored, he must do it again. The Shattering Release Date: 2004 Soren's sister, Eglantinehttp://guardiansofgahoole.wikia.com/wiki/Eglantine, is falling under the spell of a strange nightly dream. Then, just as Soren notices her trancelike state, Eglantine disappears, and the dreams become a deadly waking nightmare that puts the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole in terrible danger. Soren must lead the Chaw of Chawshttp://guardiansofgahoole.wikia.com/wiki/Chaw_of_Chawsto rescue his sister. Thus begins the next battle between the owls of Ga'Hoole and the evil Pure Oneshttp://guardiansofgahoole.wikia.com/wiki/Pure_Ones, deep in the treacherous territory known as The Beakshttp://guardiansofgahoole.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beaks, where a raging forest fire will prove the greatest danger to the rescuers - and their best hope for victory. Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole Category:Books